


He was my sun

by The_Celestial_Princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dead Hinata, Funerals, Grief/Mourning, sad kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Celestial_Princess/pseuds/The_Celestial_Princess
Summary: Hinata dies and Kageyama reflects





	He was my sun

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama's pov  
> Normal text is present, italics for past

The room was dark and silent.

 

_It was a warm summer's day, and we were walking home from volleyball practice. There was a tournament coming up in the next week, and he was super excited._

 

Everyone wearing black, stiff and formal.

 

_We were headed over to his house to play a new video game he got yesterday. Kenma had given it to him, and he was really excited about that too._

 

In the middle of the room sat the coffin, ugly and unavoidable.

 

_He was walking backwards down the footpath so he could see and talk to me easily. I don’t remember why, but he was laughing, loud and clear, as he stepped backwards onto the road._

 

I sat motionlessly at the side of the coffin, staring with silent tears at the picture of the boy I loved, from back when he was alive and shining brightly.

 

_He forgot to look before stepping off the footpath. The car tried to stop, but couldn’t. I screamed his name and sprinted towards him, but I couldn’t reach him either. It was too sudden. A few seconds before he was bouncing around and talking about who knows what, and now he’s lying on the road in a messy heap._

 

* * *

 

Hinata Shoyo; June 21, 1997- November 15, 2013. That’s all it says. But there was so much more to him. He was born on the summer solstice, and he was a Gemini. His name meant sunshine, which is what he was. He was the brightest person I knew and he attracted others like moths to a lantern. He was Karasuno’s ‘ultimate decoy’. He wanted to be our ace. He never grew taller than 165cm. His favourite food was tamago gohan. He hated studying. He loved going on long walks with just the two of us. He was just the right height to hug from behind. He gave the most thoughtful gifts. His smile would always light up any room. He was my sun, my whole world, but now he’s dead.


End file.
